minecraft hunger games
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is a story about the hunger games in minecraft. Well duh. I love minecraft, which is exactly why I have 13 other minecraft stories on my account. Don't blame me. Minecraft can be obsessive at times.
1. Chapter 1

PLZ** comment. Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft. . ****This is my first fanfic plz be nice. This is in-game where they are actually them and can freely move around not like minecraft.**

Chapter one

I walked around, exploring the territory. I saw guys getting a lava bath. I joined in. We didn't die because we had all our health and the game hadn't started yet. I got out and decided I needed to find some friends before the game started.  
I saw two guys talking.

"Hey guys, want to ally?"I said nervously. "Yeah sure we are already allies." said one with a skin that looked like a normal guy with a blue flaming t shirt and blue army pants. "Whatever,sure" said the one next to him who was simpler with a green shirt and a blue beany with sunglasses.

" My names Kenny101 ( said flaming t shirt dude) and he's Kristywoohoo." said Kenny101.

"Cool I'm Sparkguy," I said, glad that they allied with me. "We were making plans. I am an archer, and Kenny is a boxer. What's your kit?" said Kristy.

"I am a soldier. I get a stone sword to begin and four porkchop." I said.

"First we need to get to the cornucopia for food. Then we should go far away and maybe hunt some people down afterwards, not to mention get some wood. So first cornucopia, then you guys follow me and we get wood. Then we should a makeshift shelter." said Kenny.

"Are you the boss?" I asked happy to go under somebodies command.  
"No we're all partners but I am just putting out an idea." said Kenny.

"I'm fine with that." I said. "Me too" said Kristywoohoo ( now Kristy.)

Suddenly we heard a booming "30 seconds till the game starts!"

"Okay guys lets do this." said Kenny.

"20 seconds till the game starts!"

"Wait! Can I ally with you!" said a girl. "I'm Kira." "Fine but no more" said Kristy. "Okay Kira the plan is go to the cornucopia then get wood and follow us. I'm Sparkguy he's Kenny and thats Kristy. " I said gesturing to each one of them.

"Okay. I'm an explorer. It gives me a map of everything and I get to see where other players are.

" There are 100 players. Let the games begin!" We were transported to little glass holding thingamajigs.

It was there for about 5 seconds before it disappeared. Kristy and Kira were on my right while Kenny was on my left. The game started and we all ran to the cornucopia. I opened a chest and got a wooden axe and an apple with two wood.

I went to the next chest only to be shoved back by a big looking guy. He had an stone axe so I was guessing he had the brute kit. He raised his axe above me only to be shot by Kristy. He stumbled but he turned around and wacked him in the stomach with the blunt part of his axe.

I lunged forward and slashed at him with my sword. He fell but got back up and swung his axe at me. I ducked and stuck my foot out and he tripped. I attacked him over and over until he died. He then disappeared.

Then I helped Kristy up. He had recovered and we ran to where Kenny was. He was fighting an archer. He couldn't get close range. The guys name was goofball33. Well he was certainly a goofball for messing around with us. Kristy shot an arrow and it hit Goofballs bow arm. I ran at him and before he could get up I attacked him repeatedly.

We then ran for the woods. Kira joined us with a wooden pickaxe. She had a leather helmet and a leather pair of leggings. We mined some wood before meeting two opponents. We saw them first. The nametags on top of them said Cuddlekins and GRbot.

Ira ran at them with a wooden pickaxe and hooked Cuddlekins and brought towards her but then took a sword and it went right through him. She let him fall. There was like...gold fire in her eyes. I didn't really have time to think about but she was pretty. She was also pretty experienced in killing.

Then we started attacking GRbot who was killed soon after Cuddlekins with three arrows in him. It was beginning to look nighttime ish. Then suddenly an arrow whizzed out of nowhere. An archer a werewolf and a cannibal all came at us. Awww...shoot I thought.

We weren't a match since we had almost no food and we were hungry and then were nourished plus they had a werewolf and that werewolf was weak in the day but strong in the night and it was currently sundown. We ran like we had never before.

"Guys go I'll distract them." said Kenny.

"What the heck thats suicidal" we said in unison.

"Well we can't out-BOOM!" there was a really big boom and suddenly trees blew up and all of us were thrown forwards. I caught a glimpse of the team that was chasing us get incinerated. Somebody must have set up a tripwire hook and TNT ( possibly from one of the richest chests) and we luckily missed it while the other team stepped on it.

The TNT still threw us forwards though and we landed on the ground dazed. I saw a single guy that said Kungfu_boy come out of the shadows and wielding an iron sword. I got up, the only one to do it, and lunged attacked him by surprised thinking we would all be knocked out.

I slashed to the side, feinted (that is not spelled wrong it is the turn to pretend to attack one way but actually attack the other) then used the hilt of my sword to knock his head. He was obviously a nerd but he had no sword skills whatsoever.

I then hacked at him over and over until he died/disappeared. I grabbed his last 4 of TNT and 13 redstone and a compass.  
The rest of my teammates slowly got up.

"Guys I killed the TNT man here. We need to run and find shelter. I'm sure everybody must have heard the explosion and are heading here right now, so unless you get up now and run we will have to repeat the chase all over again." after that everybody got up and ran north fast.

"Thanks man we would all be dead if it wasn't for you," said Kristy.  
"There! We could use that as a shelter!" said Kira who was pointing at a swampy like land with a river and next to the river there were lots of vine and then a cave. "Nice spot" I said and we went in. We went deep and mined some cobblestone.

Then we made a cobblestone pickaxe and mined coal, for torches and the cooking of our food. We went far down the cave tunnel and then lit the place, so the light wouldn't be spotted. We made a furnace and used the remaining coal to cook 5 porkchop that was gotten by Kristy.

"Guys I'm going to look for some meat. Be back soon." said Kira.  
For some weird reason I said I would go to. We went out of the cave. We went around quietly.

I poked Kira. There was a cow. Actually a small herd of cows. We slowly approached it in the dark and killed six of them but the other four got away. We got 9 raw beef. we walked on and found a puddle with three chicken. We approached and killed them too. Then we got out a bucket (also gotten by Kristy) and scooped up some water. We headed back. We were almost there when a man came stumbling out I immediately put the bucket down and held his sword to his throat.

"Please don't kill me. PLEASE!" he moaned. "I'm on your side."  
"Why should I trust you?" I answered coldly. His name was foxer22.  
And also, I knew all about deception. I had heard once a girl had gotten away with almost everything by pleading her way out of it then killing them later. I wasn't about trust this guy.

"Sure you can. Come with us." said Kira. "What!" I said staring at Kira.  
"He's desperate." I looked into his eyes. I saw no desperation. "No"I flat out said. I knew as soon as we got back to the cave everybody else would shove him off to survive on his own, maybe even killing him. Even though that was true I wanted to get rid of him now.

"Foxer wait a second we need to talk." said Kira, gesturing towards me.  
As soon we were out of earshot she said "He's desperate! Why can't we help him!" "You sound desperate too. Have you ever heard of deception?" I said staring into her eyes. "I have for a matter a fact! And I'm not desperate." she said with a raised voice. Standing closer to me.  
Suddenly I thought, what am I doing! I'm arguing with Kira. I shouldn't be. I looked into her eyes another time but not with the same expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said suddenly backing away. I used my arm and brought her closer to me and we kissed.

"She looked at me curiously, then confused, then angry. What the heck!" she said. My face turned red. "I'm sorry. I don't what came over me." "You better." she said and stalked away. "He's coming with us.

I didn't have anymore energy to argue. I followed her. Foxer22 trailed behind me. When we got back to the cave Ken raised an eyebrow. Kira mad, me sort of ashamed/ embarrassed/blushing, and a random dude following us was not normal.

Kira told Ken and Kristy that Foxer was now part of the team. Foxer waved nervously. Ken narrowed his eyes a tiny bit but Kristy was fine...she also said that I had agreed to it, which was not technically true. She glared at me while she said that and I forcefully nodded. She showed them the bucket of water, 7 feathers, three raw chicken, and 9 raw beef that sealed the deal.

Ken also raised an eyebrow at the glaring but Kristy didn't notice. Once we all went to sleep Ken stayed up to watch. We all went to sleep except for me. I just lay there awake thinking what had happened the whole day and night. Then Ken said "Okay what really happened?"

I sighed then blushed. "What." he repeated. He got up and dragged me deeper into the cave so we could talk in normal voices and suddenly I blurted out "I very accidentally kissed Kira." Ken's eyebrow raised to the limit, maybe over to the limit but he didn't gawk.

"Tell me the whole story." he said. " I explained everything. After that he nodded. " Go to sleep." "I nodded now tired but relieved. I felt like a huge burden had been lifted off me. Then I saw him. Foxer22 with a sword was towering over Kira with his sword lifted up to kill. Ken saw him too but I leapt at him first and knocked him to the floor. Ken followed pinning him to the ground. Kira woke up to see me jumping Foxer with a sword in his hand with Ken pounding him with his fists afterwards (he's a boxer which is a really good kit which basically means you fists do twice as much damage)

"Traitor." I said.

"You do what you have to do to survive." he said. This time Kira was standing up and so was Kristy, both looking surprised.

"I trusted you!" said Kira. "Sucker."he said speaking freely since he knew he was going to die.

"You deserve worse than dying right now." said Kira. His face flickered with surprise. She threw him deep into the cave and took Kristy's obsidian ( does he have everything or what?) and put it up. Now he was stuck. Instantly we could hear banging. "I'm sorry!" I was desperate!" We all have to kill each other sometime!" we could hear through the obsidian.

Those words gave a chill through my body so that now I knew (well I already did) that I would have to kill these guys or vice versa.

"Guys it's day. We should head out." said Kristy. We mined down the torch but left the furnace since those are impossible to get from mining. We headed. up. We heard one last "Don't leave me!" and then nothing.

We started walking at a slow pace. Kira was mad. She went up ahead. I followed her. " I...I'm sorry." She said. " I shouldn't have trusted him."

" Totally okay." I said. "You're okay with it?" she said wonderingly. "Yeah.  
"Let's do it properly this time." I was wondering what she meant when she leaned forward and kissed me, and I kissed her back full on. Then Kristy and Kenny came. Kristy jaw dropped all the way to the nether but Kenny just smiled. We separated immediately and backed away from each other nervously blushing the ripest peaches in minecraftia (of course there actually peaches in minecraft but who cares. " Um I think we should get on. We might get caught with you lovebirds kissing like that" said Kenny.

Kira glared at him and we all hurriedly walked on.

**Hi everybody does anybody want to be added into the story if so comment please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on guys."said Kristy, impatient. "It's time we actually start hunting other people down. "Yeah!" said Kenny. We all started walking silently through the trees. We approached the jungle biome and went in.

Apparently we weren't so silent and we heard a "Hey guys over here!"  
six guys emerged from the trees. I was guessing they were career tributes. There was shotterguy, randomguy, happyface, zenhenny, Kurtzypants, and yablabla (those are the names that were posted by reviewers. I know I could come up with better).

Shotterguy had a bow while happyface, zenhenny, randomguy, and kurtsypants were all brutes while everyone else was a boxer. Kristy brought out his bow quicker than shotterguy and shot in the abdomen. He stumbled back, but he just plucked the arrow out and sneered. He had iron and gold armor. The rest had pretty much the same.

And we, well we had nothing. We started running really fast. Aw ***** I thought. How many **** people do we have to run from! "Kira yelled out " To the trees!" We all climbed up trees. They attempted to climb up. They couldn't because of their gold and iron armor. They just simply took it off. We were all in the same trees so they all came up at once.

Luckily brute class isn't smart. When you climb up a tree trying to get a opponent, and you're exposed with no armor with an archer as your opponent with a proper branch to shoot from your ****ed. Kristy shot an arrow and shot happyface down the tree. He had no armor and he was shot in the chest and went down fifteen blocks. So he was definitely dead.

Unfortunately we didn't have anymore TNT. We would've used it to kill them down there since the laws of gravity doesn't apply to minecraft except for gravel and sand so the tree didn't fall down. Then I got an idea. We didn't have any more TNT but we had some flint and steel left. The trees were pretty close to each other. For the plan to work though everybody had to get to safety fast.

I told everybody of our plan. They nodded and said they would be careful. I got some flint and steel and lit the tree next to us on fire. Instantly everybody jumped onto another tree and kept doing that. Then we jumped down and ran. Trees started burning like heck. We ran and ran but it still wasn't enough. Too many trees were burning and we had too little time.

I looked back and to my horror I saw the fire was only eight blocks away and spreading fast. Then a line of fire separated Kira and I from Kristy and Kenny. We ran the opposite directions knowing that we couldn't jump over the line. Me and Kira kept running. Then we saw a beach. We ran into the water. It was relaxing. And we weren't hurt.

After three minutes common sense came back to me and we got out of the water and shook and continued on. Then suddenly I could see the cornucopia. There was one guy looking bored waiting. I snuck into the trees, (now a forest biome) and went all the way behind him. I was about to step out when Kira held me back.

I looked at her confused. Then I realized we weren't the only ones to get a hold of TNT. Career tributes got all the remaining stuff and looks like they had gotten TNT. They had planted TNT all over and had used tripwire hooks (also probably in the chests) and had tripwire hooks all over disguised by bags of unwanted goodies so if they blew up they wouldn't lose much.

We didn't have a bow. I eyed Kira. She then gave me knife. My eyes widened. I shook my head. Then, the TNT blew up. It was on the opposite side so we weren't hurt but we could feel the blew up. The career went over to check what happened. We crept through the field and took a chest full of stuff. He turned around as we were sneaking away. He took out a bow and shot. We ducked and it missed.

I ran with the chest. I was super careful. He shot again, but at the ground. Then I realized he was trying to hit the tripwire hooks and pressure plates. I kicked bags of goodies aside. Then he was successful. The career shot an arrow at a pressure plate blowing up on Kira's left. She was blown onto me and the stuff in the chest flew everywhere.

Tripwire hooks are very sensitive. An apple rolled away and hit the tripwire hook. But the career had made a mistake. He had put the a pressure plate too close to the tripwire hook and it blew stuff onto that starting chain reactions everywhere. Eventually it hit the cornucopia itself but it didn't blow up since it was made of bedrock. However the career on top wasn't so likely. He was blown up top and died.

Kira and I however weren't doing so well either. We were both severely injured. We were lying together. I can fizzily remember a person looking at us. Then carrying us somewhere assisted by other people.

When I woke up I was in a bed. There was mushroom soup next to me. Where was I? I looked around. Smelled undergroundish.  
Then a guy, maybe the guy that saved us walked up to me. He saw that I was awake. "Hello. I am christmasbeer. Very nice to meet you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disowner: I do not own minecraft. Please comment.**

"Where am I?" I asked suspiciously. "I was in the hunger games last time... am I still in it?"

" Yes for a matter of fact you are. However you are peace nation 4. We were out on a patrol When we found you.

"What in the world? Peace nation four? Patrol? What the heck are you talking about." I was so ****** confused. ( I am sorry I don't use swear).

"Well you see long ago there was a man who dreamed of peace. He was a hunger games contestant. He founded a small team called the peace nation. They created a small underground shelter and all posed their deaths. We take more tributes everyday, except for career tributes which hate us and if we took one in they would slaughter us and make us the blood nation not the peace nation. We are literally living in an arena. We also, on patrols pretend we are other tributes. I have been living here for, three years.

"What in the world! That's ridiculous. Are you saying this whole hunger games and others before this you guys were here drinking beer?" I asked.

"No we ran out of beer quite a while ago and are living on a very small stream. We try to take in as many people as we can but unfortunately a little while ago a guy we took in decided he didn't need us and fled our area. Then he tried to spread the news. He almost succeeded if not for , the creator of the peace nations. Now he is keeping close watch on all new people. Also we think that the careers are close to find out what's happening." said Christmasbeer.

Now my mind was trying to take in way too much. I fell back into my bed. When I awoke again, Christmasbeer was somewhere else. There was bread on the table next to me so I ate it. It was good, since I really hadn't had a full meal since the last night the actual team was together. I got up. The wounds on my rib and cheek were healing so I opened the door to my cavernous but small room and looked out. We were in a small hallway. There were more doors opposite from mine and more doors to my left and right. Suddenly Christmasbeer strolled down another hallway I didn't see which was on my left. He looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Hello." Christmasbeer said. "Do you know where I could find my companion?" I asked. "Her names Kira"

"Oh she just woke up. She's on the room from where I came from."he said smiling. I didn't get how he could smile so much. I went that direction and knocked on the door. It opened. Kira didn't have as serious injuries, just a sprained foot, some small burns. So she was surprised to see me wrapped all over where my ribs were and have bandages on my head covering my cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked after she got over her shock. "Yeah, can I come in?" I asked. "I need to ask and tell you something." I said. "Sure." She let me in.

"So you know the whole story now right?" I asked.  
"Yeah"she said. "I can't believe all this time they were right there," she said shaking her head sadly. "I know. You heard about the part about the guy sneaking away?" "Yes that too."she said.

"I just realized we need to get back Kristy and Kenny if they're still alive. We need to go." I said anxiously. "I agree with you but they probably won't let us, and give us provisions and supplies.

"I'm going to ask them." said and opened the door. I tried and to walk away quickly to make sure I wasn't stop by Kira but she caught me anyway. "If you're going I'm going too." I nodded. "Tomorrow I will aske Christmasbeer if he can let us go. I still need to be healed."  
"Okay,"she said and closed the doors. I walked into my room and fell into deep sleep...  
**  
Hi everybody sorry for so much dialogue. Once again if you would like a character to be in the story please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally gotten two requests for people that want to be added to the stories. I have been busy with school so sorry for updating so slowly. I'm going around one update a week. Hi guys. I have a ton of of requests from Ben, and Sidstriker, not to mention a ton of my friends who have read this. (five to six). Sorry, but you'll just have to wait.**

I woke up. I was really drowsy. I also realized today would be a really bad time to do it, the asking. There was some fresh bread next to me and I ate it hungrily, since the last time I had a full meal was with the team. Then I clicked on the button next to me. I waited a little while and then Christmasbeer showed up. "Hi!" he said.

"Hey christmas beer is there anything I could do here?" I said. "I don't want to be stuck in this dang bed the whole day." "Well I suppose...well no actually you're still in you're recovering but you could still...explore!" He said. "Um okay," I said. "Have a good day!" he said cheerfully and walked off. Ugh that cheerfulness was really getting to me.

I walked around, turned some corners and stuff until I found a water fountain. I drank from it. It tasted very good and relaxing. I walked around some more and found a sign that said FORGE. I was trying to look through the door when it was opened, luckily the other way. "You trying to see in here?" a man asked. I nodded, being honest. "Pretty cool, isn't it. Do you want me to show you around?" he said. I nodded again. "My name's Coal. Fits me. What's yours?" he asked me. "Um...well sparkguy,"I said a bit nervous.

"Okay. Well there are a couple of steps. There are

puttin the certain materials needed for the weapons. now these are a different kind of weapon. They aren't like the normal ones, (wood, stone, iron, gold, and diamond tools),these are a different kind of metal. We have harvested them from this arena. It is weird, because these don't exist normally. We're estimating that probably something with radiation. I don't know, but there are new kinds of metal. These metals, are called Gravitite, and Zanite. The metals can only be harvested with diamond tools.

You will need to harvest the metals with diamond armor.

put the usual crafting sequence for swords axes etc.

There will be a small not very useful tool. Then you will have to use, these (gestures to ovens that are made b of netherrack. One fire in the middle, and bars for the rest. Hole to stick the sword in. Or little area of lava. Either one). You will constantly put the sword (or whatever) and put it into the fire, since the materials have amazing endurance and bring it out, and pound it with a hammer on an anvil for a whole hour. Then you cool it.

You can also enchant it, over there. We use the spawning cages, which were found in a dungeon, over there in that tunnel. We use that for experience, so we can enchant them. The other tunnel has our food, with an infinite pig and cow , the metal, must be transformed into a safe type, because the raw metal...well it can have a pretty bad effect. Over here *gestures to crate and gives me a mask* is the raw material. It...well was harvested with the utmost care. The last person who accidentally breathed it...went crazy,"he said. I nodded, and then sneezed. The mask almost flew off, since it was made of paper and plastic. It hung off, until I adjusted in time for him not to see it. "Watch it,"he said, but he smiled, not thinking I had even caught a whiff of it. Strange enough...it smelled good.

" It's getting to be busy. I think you should go now. You could explore those places over there if you want?" said Coal.

"Okay. Thank you for the tour!"I said. He went inside again and I chose to go to the monster spawner area. There were two entrances. One said view, and the other fight. I was about to go into view when...

"What are you doing? What squad are you in?"said a voice behind me. I turned around. There was a blond woman in her forties, staring at me. "Uh...I got permission from Christmas beer to explore. I was previously just a tribute," I finished weakly. "You sound like you're lying, but I know, I was a interrogator, and you aren't,"she said, and her gaze softened, hiding the sharp gaze for later. "Would you like to see?"she asked. "I'm going to be watching a student of mine." "Please. Thank you," I said. She nodded and we headed into the viewing room.

We walked into a glass room which was overseeing the student. He was fighting some mobs. I gazed as he finished so many zombies. The student, his nametag labeling Benrexrex was battling zombies. He kicked a zombie, then stabbed it. The next one came and he was ready. He flipped it and raised his sword on it and killed it. The next one he killed by cutting off the zombies arm and the cutting it's leg off. Then he pressed a button and stone covered the spawner. "That is how we keep zombies out." she said watching me. "Looks like my student is done. He did very good work. He's a straight A student, and probably the best professional mob slayer here, but lately he's been a bit rebellious. He wants to leave."

When we arrived in the main room I asked her for directions to get to A6, the section my room was in which I read while I was going out figuring it would come in handy. She answered by telling me left and right and forwards and back blablabla. I thanked her and headed off the directions she told me. I took another sip of water on the way back. I opened the door and crawled into bed and fell asleep even though I had been only out for two and a half hours. I fell asleep dreaming about hammers hitting swords on anvils and soldiers cutting down zombies...

**Once again please comment if you want characters added.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello this Sparky jr. Sorry if I haven't updated for a while. Busy with so many other stories. Again, who wants to be in it? There are only five spaces left. Act quickly.  
Once again, I am sorry but everybody who has submitted an OC will have to wait another chapter, except for Ben. Have fun.**

_ Time zoom one week. In minecraft, you heal faster than the real world. He has completely healed_**.  
**  
I woke up for the eighth time in a row. I felt completely fine. I knew I couldn't delay it anymore. I got out of bed, and pressed the button. Christmas beer appeared, with his smile. He had beer. "Where'd you get that? I thought you said you ran out of beer?" I said.

"We took a small base out, a career tribute base which are our adversaries, and we found beer! A whole barrel of beer. Oh god..."he said.

"Listen. Do you know where I can find ?" I asked.

"Him? Oh...why?" Christmas beer said.

"For something. Really quick," I said.

"Well you need a reason to leave."

"Fine. I- wait what! How'd you know I was going to leave," I said suspiciously.

Christmas beer raised his hands in defense. "It's obvious. I'm not a stalker however. I knew you were going to leave. Not a lot of people do, but sometimes they do. And ever since the guy who almost sold our cover, nobody has been allowed out, except for patrols,"he said.

"So I can't go," I said, already devising a plan.

"No. I'm sorry just no,"he said.

I knew I had to be sneaky in order to seem like I didn't care that much. "Well...I was hoping to find our team that I was previously on..."I said.

"Oh. They're probably safe," said Christmas beer. "What were their names?"he asked. "Kristy and Kenny. Have you seen them?" I asked.

His face went dark. "Are they okay?" I asked. He sighed, and shuffled nervously.

Christmas beer's P.O.V

How was I gonna tell this kid what happened? A patrol a night ago had reported their finds, and who was dead. Kenny was one of the ones.

"What happened?"asked Sparkguy, and I swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Well...they...or he...he died. Kenny. Kenny died,"he said.

The effect wasn't instant. He just looked up for a second, then started shaking. He started having a violent spasm. He knew what was happening. He had lost his friend too, only to find out later he was dead. He turned away, but Spark's voice brought him back.

"You're *violently shaking* you're lying!" Spark said, shaking so violently, that he was afraid he was going to hit something and knock himself out.

"Who killed him,"said Spark, with a harder icier tone. He had heard this one too, from himself. It was called revenge.

"It's...revenge won't help you," said Christmas beer. "Who was it!" said Spark, seizing him and throwing me against the wall and getting out a dagger, the beer he was holding, spilling everywhere.. "Who."he said. This was a tone that made his blood run cold. He did not want to die, but Spark would just run around and killing everybody.

"No. I'm not telling you,"I said.

"Fine. Let's see what happens when your little cover is blown,"Spark said. He took out some TNT and flint and steel. My eyes widened.

"Don't! This is a sanctuary! Please!"I begged. I looked into his eyes, and saw hate. This wasn't Spark. I could feel it. This was some other evil apparation, but not Spark. "Who!"he said.

He gave in. "Swag *cough cough* source1,"he said, coughing up blood.

Spark grinned evilly. "This is no sanctuary. This is a prison,"he said. He took the TNT and lit it. There was thirty of it, all spread around. His vision was blurry, and he remembered to put the safe lock on, which was on his belt so all other areas were locked off. Kira...what would she say? As the TNT blew up, Christmas beer knew he had done a terrible thing, telling Spark...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Sad right? Hope you all like this chapter. OC's finally.**

Kira's P.O.V

She heard a huge explosion. She got out of her bed. That was loud. Like TNT. She dashed out, with a couple of other kids. The area was locked off but she mined it with a diamond pickaxe she had gotten earlier. Oh no. This was Spark's room! When she opened it up, or destroyed it, she found a huge crater. She gaped. People came in, and she just stood there. Somebody had asked her a question. She hadn't answered. She remembered fuzzily surveying the landscape, in her own world till somebody said "Christmas beer! He's dead..."

I opened my eyes and looked. There was a little dust, and they had identified it. People do that. "We can find remains of fellow people, but not the person who lived in this room...this was a TNT explosion," said a person in a white suit. "The inhabitant isn't here! Wait! I have a recorder. Oh no..." said the person. It showed somebody with TNT holding a dagger to Christmas beers neck. I saw the person. I hated him now. Who was he? I looked closer. I started shaking. This couldn't be true. It was spark. I looked up at the sky, since the TNT had blown the ceiling up. There were careers up there. They dropped TNT down and laughed. I ran, and ran and ran. I heard the TNT hitting, and I heard more hitting the corridors.

I ran into a obsidian place. I raced in. It was a bunker. There were three other fearful eyed people there. I remembered them looking at me, and I passed out from the events.

Spark's (or some evil person) P.O.V

I stared down at the destruction. I grinned. I saw the explosions, and the careers doing it from there. Now it was all gone...yes. Maybe it was time to let my host take over. It had been only 5 minutes, and he might've decided to go for a bit but he wanted to see Spark's face when he saw this...

Spark's P.O.V

I woke up. I looked around. I was in a tree. What the heck?I looked down. My eyes widened. The land before me was blown to bits. It was pretty deep. Where was the place? Then I saw a door. Broken and splintered. I got down, and it read...my door number. I shook myself disbelievingly. I remembered Christmas telling me about Ken's death. I shook myself.

I walked around, and to my horror I saw a broken piece of wall. I found more and pieced them together. Section A. No. NO. NO! I ran in circles sobbing. For hours I lay there shaking in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. I wanted to leave, but I didn't want this place to be obliterated!

I finally realized where Kira could be. I went to her corridor. There was a broken gate, and a diamond cracked pickaxe. I picked it up and observed it. I saw explosions everywhere. I ran around, in a frenzy. I couldn't find her. There must've been bunkers right? He ran around some more. He went everywhere, then sat down and sobbed in despair. Then he heard talking. He realized he was on obsidian. He broke some blocks and realized it was covered in rubble.

"Hello?"he said. There was something inside! He mined the stone covering it. He broke the obsidian with his pickaxe. What was inside, was joy. What came out, was hate.

Kira's P.O.V

She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around. Obsidian box, assumably a bunker. There was a chest and she was laying on a bed. There were three people next to her. One nametag read Locomoco131313, another read Benrexrex and the last read Grapesoda313.

They waved. "Hello. What's your name? I'm Loco. This is Grape, and this is Benrexrex,"Loco said. "I'm Kira,"she said.

"So you survived. I'm guessing almost nobody did,"said Grape. "Those tributes. I hate them,"Grape said.

"They aren't the ones to hate. The man who killed Christmas beer and blew our cover is,"she said darkly. "Spark.". They looked confused. Do you mean the guy who lived where the explosion was set off? He didn't kill himself. He wasn't the suicidal sort. I met him,"said Benrexrex. "He survived,"she said.

"How?"asked them in unison. "He blew it up. Spark. I saw the video. They didn't find the death dust. There's something wrong. I was his girl-...I was his friend,"she said, not ready to call him that after what he had done. "How do we get out?"she asked changing the subject.

"The whole place is covered with rubble, and the bunker has supplies. We don't have to worry,"Grape. "I looked.

Then we heard footsteps. I looked up. There was something breaking of presumably stone. And then there was a hello. I froze, and so did Ben. We had both heard this voice before. The obsidian started breaking. I braced myself. And I knew who it was. The face popped up, tearful and covered with dirt. His hair was ruffled and messy in places. His clothes were in bad shape. "Kira?"****

There you go. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I haven't been updating for a while, since I am working on When the world falls down. Read that and comment. OC's are piling up, and I apologize SmileLOL that you weren't the last one. However, HALT ON OC'S! No more slots. I will bring up another five slots later. Bye! Wait, please PM or review questions, and I will put them up. Now really, forwards unto dawn.**

Kira's P.O.V

It was him. It was Spark. Standing right there, looking down at her.

"Kira!" he said relieved.

"Spark..."she said. Then suddenly something inside her, realized it couldn't have been Spark. He knows how to kill, but not this way. As she looked in his face, she came to the same conclusion as Christmas beer before he died. She knew it wasn't him. She suddenly enveloped him with a bear hug, able to stand it no longer.

"I...I missed you too,"said Spark mumbling, with a muffled voice. She kissed him. She was very ready to call him her boyfriend. Ben, loco, and grape stared at us. confused of what Kira just told them.

"What happened here?"he asked. She sighed, and told him. No lies. Nothing. Everything she knew, and grape, loco, and Ben added in.

Spark's P.O.V

His eyes widened, one scene after another.

"You're saying...you're saying I killed Christmas beer!"I practically yelled, and I was frantic. "Careers found this place after I bombed it! The whole place is destroyed, because of me..."he said, now starting to talk to himself. He shook his head. "What have I done..."he murmured.

"It's not your fault. If you can't remember anything..."she said. I nodded. But an itching feeling was inside me...like I knew what it was. The dust. The metal. Radioactive. Drove someone crazy. What else was it? I knew I had to tell them my theory. Once I did, they were all shocked. We shook our heads, sadly.

"Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but if go on a rage again, you HAVE to kill me,"I said.

Kira's eyes widened, and so did everybody else. Slowly, grape, loco, and ben nodded. Kira just kept shaking her head. "I can't"she said. I held her hand for a second, and then asked what to do next.

"I'm not really sure, but we're free now thanks to you,"said grape.

"Let's just head back up,"said Loco. We agreed, and we make our way through the small passageway. When we arrived at the top, they gasped, not remember seeing sunlight, for a few days, since they took it for granted. They rubbed their skin.

"Much better,"said Ben. I lagged behind them, and they noticed. I was limping.

"Are you okay?"asked Grape.

"Uh..."I said. I looked down. I took out a water bottle and splashed it over the dirt and grime. My eyes widened in horror. I hadn't even realized until now but there was a small shard in my skin. It wasn't very deep, but how in the world could I have missed it? Kira and everybody else gasped. Kira looked around, and then took out a medical pack. She handed me a stick. I knew the procedure somehow. Ben grape and loco held me down. I bit on on the stick. It was agonizing, it being pulled out. I gritted my teeth on the stick and when she was done and had removed it I was gasping.

"We got the shrapnel out. Maybe it was from TNT,"said Kira.

"Since when did you have medical skills?"I asked.

"I do. Trust me,"she said. Then we heard a shuffling noise behind us. I stood still, and so did everybody else. Grape's hand went to his sheath. Loco gripped his bow. Ben had his sword on the ground. Spark was the last to catch on, and stopped.

Eeveelover3333's P.O.V

Cyndaquilflame3333, or Cynda for short, traveled through the desert.

"My god it's hot,"said Cynda.

"I agree. We better find another biome soon,"I said. Silver lay panting at my side. Then we saw smoke rising from an area. We rushed towards it. It was a biome, but literally half of it was gone. Stone, fires, wrecked stuff everywhere. Little did we know we had stumbled on the remains of peace sector four.

"It must've cost a lot of TNT. You can tell it was explosives,"said Cynda. I nodded. Then we found a shard of a door. A scrap of wool. We searched more. A block of obsidian.

"Is...was something here?" I asked.

"I don't know.."Cynda said. Then we heard a grunting noise and a voice.

"It's okay. We got the shrapnel out. Maybe it was from the TNT explosion,"said a voice, confirming Cynda's theory. We both tensed. Suddenly there was no noise to be heard. I narrowed my eyes. They knew we were here. I nodded at Cynda and we decided if we ran, they would probably catch us. By the sound of it, there were probably at least four to five people.

****I stepped out. "We come in peace."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I' back! With a new chapter! Hooray! So, any remaining OC's will be added very very very soon. Maybe in the next chapter or two, or very possibly three. I will work more on the dark side of spark, though that will mean slower updates. I've been currently updating only a few times a week...So yeah!**

Kira's P.O.V

"You do?"asked Kira, curious.

"Yes, we do,"said the mysterious girl. The girl lowered her bow, and another girl stepped out and lowered her sword.

"I'm Eeveelover3333, and this is Cyndaquilflame3333. We really do come in peace,"she said.

Cynda's P.O.V

I saw four men and a girl. One had a purple shirt with a sign embroidered with a grape fanta. I snorted. He had blue jeans. The besides him had a green link- like suit (from legend of zelda) with an iron sword. He twirled it defensively. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He had a hard determined look on his face. She watched his movements, and noticed how he wasn't buff of sorts, but rather slender, probably quick. It was almost scary...how much he looked like Jek. Remembering Jek saddened her, but also knew he was in a better place. She smiled, but then remembered, no matter what Eevee said, they were currently on hostile-terms. The last two were very different. The last person standing next to Benrexrex (read his name tag) was locomoco131313. He had glasses, and multiple potion bottles he was holding. Grapesoda13 was the man with the fanta shirt.

She looked down and saw a guy lying on the ground, with his name tag reading Sparkguy. Next to him was the person who spoke to Eevee, Kira.

Eevee's P.O.V

All these new people...most were were better armed than her. They had armor, and iron enchanted swords. One had a lot of potions. The one who spoke to her was named Kira. Next to her, on the ground was Sparkguy.

Spark's P.O.V

He sensed the tension. It was pretty obvious. Both parties scanned the others. I was last both times. They both stared at me with a look of some sort of pity, which I felt ashamed and angry, as well as embarrassed about.

"I'm Kira,"said, well Kira.

"This is grape, loco, ben, And spark,"she said introducing their nicknames.

"I'm cyndaquilflame33, or cynda for short. This is Eeveelover33, or Eevee,"said Cynda.

We both nodded. "So...why are you here?"asked Kira.

"Well...we saw the wreckage back there. Pretty noticeable. Did you guys take part in that?"asked Eevee. Every single one of them tensed, and then tried to relax and failed.

"Basically their WAS a community of tributes that lived there from the past,but the careers found it,"said Ben, carefully avoiding any part about Spark.

"Oh. A community! Wow,"said Eevee.

"It's gone now as you can see,"said loco sadly. "All those potions...the entire lab,"loco murmured.

"Loco was the apprentice of our famous potioneer/scientist. He died in the explosion,"Grape explained.

"So...you have our information now.."said Ben.

Cynda's P.O.V

The man with the link skin, Ben stepped out.

"So, you have our information now.."he said.

"Um...do you mind? The bigger the better. Don't worry, we won't be a pain in the butt. We'll take care of ourselves,"said Eevee. She was suggesting an alliance. I sighed. This probably wouldn't work.

"We lost one of us when a career killed Jek,"said Eevee sadly. My heart clenched. Jek...well Jek and I had a special relationship. Funny how Ben looked just like him...but they weren't the same. Jek wore somewhat that suit, but his face was different. He wasn't as skinny, or slender. He didn't wield a sword either. He was also more buff.

"...I..."Kira said.

Spark's P.O.V

I remembered last time somebody tried to get into our team. It ended up really badly. Fox. That was his name.

I wanted to say no, but for some reason I felt that these people were trustworthy and could definitely take care of themselves, seeing how they survived this long.

"You can,"I said. The rest of the team gave me confused looks, but I nodded them off.

"Thank you,"said Eevee.

"Okay. I just need to treat his wound,"said Kira.

"Oh..well we have a solution to that,"said Eevee.

"My kit is a healer,"said Cynda explained. She took out coco beans and gave them to Spark. They were shiny.

What the heck!

"Are these enchanted?"I asked alarmed.

"Well, do you want to get better?"asked Cynda. "you don't have to have them,"she said. I was silenced and ate the coco beans. They were crunchy, and reminded me of like, chips or something.

"Thanks,"I said. It already had an effect. The pain in my leg was slowly being seduced to a dull throbbing. However this was how I felt. The beans had an actual effect, but I needed crutches. They mined some wood and formed a cast, and a pair of crutches.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I could do without you guys,"I commented. I almost immediately received a kiss from Kira, and we kissed a little longer than we should, considering the two strangers and three people we just met a while ago were watching us. I turned red when she stopped.

"Um...I think we might need to move on. This might be a beacon, and their might be careers,"mumbled Cynda.

I nodded and we all followed them for no apparent reason.

****

Hi everybody! Hope you liked it. I really hope it was good, and I promise action very soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm now going to go overdrive on this story. Here it comes! Oh by the way, we've gotten a flood of OC's. I can't take anymore! So we've got codmaster, trackmania, smile lol, nickel jake, Sidstriker, Kitty, and Silverstream289. Now let's get on with it. **

**Well actually one announcement. My parents are a bit strict, but I've finally gotten to play HALO! I've now played like ten hours in the past two weeks. I love it so much! **

**Also, any OC's which I didn't get the proper info on will get made up pairings (maybe) kits and bio, physical features. **

Benrexrex's P.O.V

We knew that we needed to move quickly, and we moved into a desert. It didn't look very far thank god.

"So...what are we doing now?"asks Cynda.

"Uh...Well, we had friends before we were found by that little underground home...and one's apparently dead. We need to find the other one. His name's Kristy,"Kira said sadly. Spark grimaced, and the trio from the peace sector slumped a bit.

"Sure. However, we should get those three off our tail,"Eevee said.

"What?"

"Yup, there are three people. I caught a glimpse of something when we back there, but I just caught another glimpse. There's a tree, a bit tall, poking out. Has three branches shooting out from the top.

The trio are in the lower levels."

Everybody stared at her. She shrugged.

"I was trained to notice my surroundings."

"Two of them are archers, and the last had a stone sword."

"And you got this all from one glimpse?" asked grapesoda.

"Yup, I did,"Eevee said bragging.

"Well, what are we going to do?"asked Spark.

"Pretend to split up. One group stays here, and will move on a bit, while the others will steathily sneak through the desert and attack them,"said Loco.

"Act like we've...we've argued to a point where we split up. Eevee Cynda Kira and grape, attack them. Us three will distract."

Grapesoda313's P.O.V

We all nodded and pretended to start acting out. It was pretty good. I shoved Ben a bit. We started yelling, but not too loudly. Then Cynda made a gesture to Loco, and loco shouted back, and we stormed off to the right, where the forest was. Then we started to sneak through it to the tree right near the edge of the border. I saw all three of the guys. They were staring intently. One had a bow and was light strumming it. Eevee held up three fingers. Three, two-crash!

At two,Cynda slipped and hit her knee against a fallen branch, and it made a fuss. She got up, but we had already charged. We still had a small element of surprise. We took down the archers at close range, but the guy with the sword swung and I ducked.

His tag read Silverstream28. He swung again, but I dodged and slammed the blunt blade into his stomach, intending to get him on the ground. Well, that what I wanted to do. He dodged, and flung a hidden knife, which grazed me, or I think. I don't really know. However, I knew it hurt. Definitely. I huffed, and then remembered silverstream28, but he was already engaged with Kira, who was actually a pretty good swordsman. she knocked silverstream28 onto the ground, but Silver crouched and threw himself onto Kira's legs, tackling her. They rolled around for a few moments, until Silverstream28 was dragged off by Cynda and Eevee.

Then he launched a kick at Cynda and she lurched over. Eevee attempted to stab him, him, but he actually, remarkably, amazingly, tore the knife out of her hand and she brought it down on him, catching it, and charged at Eevee, who received a bloody slash. She screamed, and blood poured down.

However, Ben and everybody else came in, finally, and silverstream28 ran. They didn't chase, but instead helped us. Cynda was in a fair state to help us, and gave all of us coco beans, except Kira who said she was fine until she coughed up blood and smiled weakly. Spark took it and gave it her and gave her the eyebrow lift. Remarkably embarrassing.

Everyone except for Eevee was just mostly steamed as how he got the better of four of us. Very annoying.

"Is Eevee okay?"I asked.

"Yeah, thank god. A pretty bad cut."

"How's yours doing grape?"she said.

"Better,"I say, though it hurts like $^&* #.

"And I'm not proud to announce that I have one more coco bean, and two more bandages."

"Ugh...great,"said Ben.

"I have regeneration potions, or heath potions,"Loco volunteered.

He went ahead, and poured a small bit of regeneration potion over Eevee's wound.

"It should heal quicker now,"he said.

_One hour later..._

We decided we should stay here a bit. Hang out. We mined a hole into the big tree, and we made a makeshift house about 10 x 10. The trunk was roughly 25 x 25. Huge.

We were all tired, and decided rest would do some help. Cynda and Ben stayed up for guard. As I crawled into a small bed, which could be easily mined down, fatigue hit me hard, and I fell asleep as my head rested on the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry about not updating, bla bla bla. Okay whatever. I finally made a short author's note.**

I wake up back in the small little shelter. Well, small for seven people. We ate a quick quick breakfast, and Eevee could walk and travel, but it was still tender. All the medicine probably really helped. Luckily, Loco told us he had brewed potions for pretty much a living, and he had all the best potions. We spend the day gathering resources. Grape and loco go off hunting, Eevee and Kira decide to go mining, I went to mine trees, and Cynda and Ben stayed at camp.

Cynda's P.O.V

I'm left to guard to camp. Sure. Now with Rex? Or Ben? Different story. Luckily, Ben told me to go to sleep, so I did, saving the awkwardness. But now there isn't an excuse. Ben has noticed something going on. It's actually kind of fun watching him. But I can't shake this weird feeling. And how much he looks like Jek.

We just kind of sit there. Not doing anything. Then Ben pulls out a book and starts reading. It's a leathery beaten up book, with leaves for pages. Why not use paper and ink? Well, he was using ink, and a feather, but no paper. I mentally shrugged.

I didn't want to seem like I was poking around, but I asked him anyway.

"What are you reading?" I say.

"Oh...well, this is my fathers. I don't know how long I've lived, or my family has lived, in that little peace house. My father was killed a long time ago, but I still had my sister brother, and mother living there. I think they're dead, but I still feel like I need to have hope."

"I'm sorry,"I say, not knowing what else to say in this situation.

Ben continues on.

"So, I've been training and everything, and I know how the hunger games, and I know hunger game physics, but it's still amazing to see all of this. I just don't show it."

"So you've never been outside before?"I ask alarmed.

"No, not really. Weird, right?"

"Not really...well just a bit strange, which I guess is the same thing.

Suddenly we hear a shout. We both take out our swords and turn around, but it's all three groups.

They're all out of breath. Once Kira catches her breath, they start telling us what happened.

"There's a feast!"she said.

"What?"I asked.

"You know, where there are those chests and stuff that appear every game, with a ton of supplies that are really really needed?"Eevee said.

"Oh..."I say feeling stupid. And then I notice Eevee. She's white. And she's breathing in and out, on Kira's shoulder.

"What happened?"I almost yell.

"I don't know. Me and Kira were mining, and then suddenly my wound hurt really bad. I couldn't walk or anything. But then it started to get a little better. Kira said once I was able to walk, we should head back. But when we heard the announcement, we rushed as fast as we could. I think, I've been poisoned."

"Wait, oh no..."Loco said. The poison antidote potion! Great, I don't have one. They're really hard to find. We need a snake. And a brewing station, which are going to be hard to find.

"Wow. Was this a setup?" asks Spark. We all turn to him.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"Look. The feast is always something you really need. Like something warm. Or food. Or a good weapon. Eevee is poisoned, and then the feast is called. We need an antidote. Isn't that right?"

"I see your point,"Grape says.

"So...where were the coordinates?" Ben asks.

"South of here, two thousand blocks away."

"Let's go then!"Grape said. We ate a quick something, and luckily we got enough leather and iron ore to make armor for all of us. We made weapons, like swords, bows, and axes. We head to ready ourselves, because we wouldn't be the only ones who would be at the feast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hia everybody! Nice to see ya. Spark n' Jetz here, I've recently been told to hurry my ass up in finishing, or writing a new chapter for this out to CoDmaster975 for telling me to hurry it up.**

** I may be putting this story up for adoption. For those who do not know what that means, I may be willingly let somebody take the story, call it a part two or something, and then the story is there's from then on. Review or private message me if you would like to continue this story maybe. I would like to view your writing however, I do not want this to fall into the wrong hands.**

** I can't do any OC's now, but I'll still add them before I hand this story over (maybe, once again). With that, let's get onto the story**.

Spark's P.O.V.

Things didn't look good the second we started off. We witnessed a fight, as we watched Silverstream completely destroy a whole team of minecrafters. I shudder. Eevee was hurt bad, and when I look behind me, she looks really bad. Oh geez. I see silverstream walk out, smiling and twirling his dual attached sword, probably a new addition. He walks away. What does he honestly need? He's so good, he could plow through multiple teams.

Maybe just to wipe more people at the feast, I think. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Eevee groans again. We had already gone 70 blocks, slowed down by Eevee a lot. I don't mean to offend her, but we're going to slow. By the time we get there, there's going to be a big problem. The un-poisoning potion with probably be gone by then. Like Eevee had read my mind, she decided to talk.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I'm slowing you guys down too much. We're not going to make it. Leave me with somebody, or something, but you guys need to get that potion,"Eevee says, making a point.

"I guess you're right,"I say. Supporting her idea. The rest of the others nod, but Cynda looks worried.

"What if we get attacked by Silverstream?"asks Cynda.

"Silverstream is heading to the feast, like us. It shouldn't be hard to avoid other teams. Now, who's going to the feast, and who's going to stay?"I say.

"I will be on guard, definitely,"Cynda says.

"I volunteer to be on guard duty. I still haven't fully healed from my injury either,"Spark says, making a point by lifting up his leg.

"So will I,"Loco agrees. "I have some minor healing potions that might help, so I'll stay."

"Then Ben, Grape, and I will go the feast. Agreed?"Kira says. We all nod, and I watch as Kira leaves. She turns around, looks at me one last time, and then sets off. I hope she'll be okay. Oh well.

Grapesoda313's P.O.V.

I was a bit nervous. who wouldn't be? Silverstream looked tough. Scratch that, he was tough. He had obliterated the previous team that he encountered. How good was this guy? I assumed he was a career probably, by the looks of it. But even a career I don't was this good. We had covered 200 blocks, much better. 1800 hundred blocks to go. Hopefully we didn't run into any trouble.

Like I cursed our luck, we ran into two teams fighting. They see us, and decide we should join in their 'party'. Great. I ready my sword, and so does Kira and Ben. Here goes nothing!

Spark's P.O.V.

I was helping Loco and Cynda to tend Eevee's wounds when we heard something. We jump up, swords ready, except for Eevee. Loco grins as he pulls out a temporary stun potion. One guy pops up, and is immediately hit by the potion, and falls over. We cautiously step forwards.

"Ugh….."said the person. Then another person emerged, but was downed again. Cynda scouted the area, doing a 30 second perimeter check before nodding. All clear. These were the only two. We tie them both up. They're both covered in grime and dirt. I take some water and splash it on their heads, which seems to wake them. What I see underneath the dirt stuns me, and I drop the bucket.

"Kr….Kristy?" I ask.

"Spark….?"says Kristy, still a bit dizzy.

"Kristy!"I yell and untie him. I'm too hesitant to hug him, and just smile instead. Cynda, Eevee, and Loco stare at me strangely.

"What about me?"asks a groggy voice from the other tied up person.

"Cmaster? That you?"asks Kristy.

I got the notion and untied him too. His name tag read coDmaster975. Why mention call of duty for his nametag? I shrug. I turn back to Kristy, and he gets up.

"Spark!"he says and does hug me. I'm a bit embarrassed.

I wonder if the other team was fairing off as well as we were…...


End file.
